


An Interesting Death Story

by fairyeyes



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the room Light occupied, he studied for an upcoming test half-heartedly until a thought struck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Death Story

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) This was really fun to write, honestly. I'm not sure where you would put this (time-line wise)... But I hope you'll still enjoy it!

 An Interesting Death Story

By LilyChan

 

In the room Light occupied, he studied for an upcoming test half-heartedly until a thought struck him. The god of death was bored with nothing interesting going on. So, he made things float in the room. Light turned and cleared his throat to get the god’s attention.

“Ryuk,” he called out.

The god of death pretended he couldn’t hear him. Light raised his voice. He knew it was the middle of the night, but it didn’t matter if his family heard him. He would use the excuse of studying too much if they were to ask.

“Ryuk,” he called out once more.

Finally, the god gave his attention, causing the things to fall and break. Thankfully, they weren’t anything of sentimental value. Ryuk turned and gave a confused grunt.

“I have a question for you about the Death Note,” Light said as he pulled it out from under the one he had been writing on. The entity didn’t respond but let him continue. “I understand about the 23-day rule for diseases, but what about long-term diseases like AIDS?”

Ryuk said nothing.

The teen turned to face him with the Death Note in hand. He flipped through the notebook and didn’t stop at any particular page. “I mean, can I give the person AIDS as a cause of death?”

Ryuk kept still, amused. "How interesting. Using desires against one another."

Light sighed. That wasn’t exactly the answer he was looking for. In fact, he should’ve expected it. He turned around, placed the Death Note back on his desk and turned on the television set. On screen was a celebrity who tried to cover herself with her coat. A sea of photographers were taking her picture from all angles and a reporter tried to get a comment from her.

He smirked. When he was with Misa, she would talk incessantly about this particular idol. Apparently she was very provocative, always with another male idol and she dressed the part. When they worked together on some television series Light couldn't care less about, the idol was also really rude to Misa. He couldn’t imagine why.

He opened the black book, went to a blank page and wrote down her name. Her cause of death: AIDS. Once Light finished, he closed the book and put it back on the shelf. He turned off the television set and continued to study.

After all, if one were to be God of the new world, one would have to know how this world works first.

**oooo**

 

A month had passed and Light had almost completely forgotten about writing down the idol's name.

“Light-kun! Misa can’t believe it!” the blonde wailed. She grabbed him around his waist and stuck to him like glue. Light, reasoning it was better to not react, let her cling. “Misa can’t believe she died!”

As usual, he didn’t care. But he had to deal with her endless chatter for the time being. “Who died?” he asked with feigned concern.

“Megumi-chan did! Her AIDS hit her harder then ever! She was about to announce it to the world too…”

For a flicker of a second, Light couldn’t help but give a small grin. He forced his expression back to what he thought was a sympathetic look.

 _So it kills them faster if they have the disease already. Fascinating,_ he thought as he comforted the crying girl.


End file.
